helen short
by EzGoEr
Summary: no holly dose not have a baby! arty gets turned into a baby girl to be raised as her daughter. will the real arty come back to claim his body will romance flourish.i own helen,marin,jekkle,abel,and rebecca


I own Helen only the rest are owned by Eoin Colfer

the machine that artemis was working on looks sort of like a ds lite and has a disk (which is extremely sharp) where the bottom screen would be. The top screen is the scanner and its on artemis' desk.

Artemis paced up and down while his machine was scanning samples of hair and skin from himself, Butler, Juliet, Mr. and ms. Fowl, and miles. He groaned and walked out. _It would be his worst mistake._

Becket came in the room and picked up the pocket sized silver machine and accidentally scratched himself with the disk holding the samples. He hurriedly put it back in place and ran out of the room.

Artemis came back and picked up the small scanner. He looked at the screen, It started beeping and turned red. _What this is NOT supposed to happen._ He put it closer to his face when _**IT**_ happened.

The room grew extremely white. His head started to pound. He could hear every single sound. His ears were killing him. Even through all the white he saw small objects. Billons on top of billons of those things. _Cells_. His brain told him. He screamed but nothing came out.

Holly woke to the sound of crying. _Strange. My neighbors don't have kids. _she throw the sheets off and got up. She was wearing only a white tang top and jogging pants. She started to make coffee. The crying kept getting louder so she went outside.

What was at the foot of her door step was extremely surprising. It was a BABY!! She picked it up and brought her inside. Right when she picked the baby up it stopped crying. She looked down at it. The baby had black hair and baby blue eyes. Holly went through an arsenal of names. Hera was a good name but it would get boring and hard to say so much. "How about Helen." Helen nodded.

Now that she had a name she needed clothes. Holly walked over to her ABANDODEND CLOTHES box. It was full of clothes that holly was going to sell but never got around to it. She picked up a small white t-shirt as a makeshift diaper and a dress for an outfit.

She picked up Helen and went out for some shopping. It took her about an hour to find all the things she needs. Twenty pairs of clothes, diapers, bottles, formula and other stuff babies need.

She got home around 7:00 o'clock. She set up a crib next to her bed and put Helen in it. Holly left the room and went to make a bottle. But when she came back Helen was sound asleep. Holly smiled at the sleeping child. "Good night Helen." She whispered and kissed the girls forehead.

Even though she just met the baby she had a mother felling over the small girl. She got into her pajamas she slipped into her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night to Helens crying. She instantly smelt what made Helen cry. She got out a diaper and wipes. She changed the little girls extremely bad smelling diaper and patted her back and went back to sleep.

4 years later

Holly woke up and stretched. She looked over at the bed where Helen slept. Her first day of school was today. She walked over and shook Helen. Helens blue eyes opened and she smiled. "Go' morning mommy." She said in her sing-song voice. Helens voice was all it took to cheer Holly up.

"It's your first day of school hun." Holly said. "Kay." Helen got up and undressed and got her school clothes on. She was wearing a green dress with a green bow. She was wearing knee high socks with small black dress shoes.

Holly walked out of the room to start breakfast. She made two big pancakes and spread butter over them and put syrup on it. Holly put them on plates. Got two forks and she cut up Helens pancakes.

They ate for a few minutes in silence. "So did you have any dreams Helen?" Holly asked. "Uh-uh." "I did. I dreamt that you would make a million friends and everyone will like you." Holly said smiling. Helen smiled too.

They finished breakfast and went in Holly's squad car. They drove to Helens school. Helen got out of the door. Holly got out and walked into the school. They found Helens class. And Holly and Helen walked in. Holly walked in the back where other parents are standing. Holly found an old friend. "Hi holly!" "Hi Jason. Do you have one here." "Yeah. Her name is Marine." "My little girls name is Helen."

The school day ended, the parents had stayed there all day, so they just held there children's hands and walked out.

When they got in the car Holly asked Helen if she had any friends. Holly of course saw her hanging out with two other girls. One blond pixie girl named Rebecca who was somewhat snobbish, and Jason's daughter Marine. "I met a girl named Marine and another girl named rebecca. they're nice. We're good friends." For a four year old her launguge was acurte.


End file.
